Curses, Lies and Spies
by dialarock
Summary: Orochimaru will stop at nothing to destroy Konoha, even if that includes having a child whose sole purpose will be to infiltrate the city. The only thing is his daughter isn't normal, she's nothing more than an experiment to Orochimaru. Will she only ever blindly follow her father's orders or will she learn to see the light in life. OC Centric
1. Chapter 1

As I lay down in the basement I wonder to myself how I could have been born to such a cruel man. I'm barely six but I feel much older because of all I've went through. I was an experiment to my father; nothing more than an experiment. you see I've never met my mother, I mean I've never seen her in person because shortly after I was born she bit off her tongue so that she would not have to be a part of his experiments or to be forced to have more children. From what I've found snooping around my dad's stuff was that she was an Uchiha and she had ran away from her home before some sort of massacre. She was what my father called a weak ninja. In fact the reason I'm locked in the basement know is because he caught me snooping. I'm glad I did though because I finally saw a picture of my mom, She was beautiful with raven black hair and charcoal colored eyes. Oh how I wish I had her eyes rather than my yellow ones with slit pupils. I guess in a sense I did get her eyes though, or at least her family's eyes for I have two sharingans. In fact they are probably the only reason I am still alive. My father tried many experiments to take them from me when I was younger but subconsciously I always had enough chakra built up in them that they could not be harmed. Eventually my father gave up on my eyes, I was four at the time.

Instead he decided I would be his weapon, his monster of a child that could infiltrate Konoha and help him bring it down from the inside out. He started training me and building up my chakra and teaching me how to control it, he also worked on my speed, stamina, intelligence and other more basic skills like reading, writing, and occasionally even stuff like cooking. He taught me very few jutsus though, I believe that some part of him is afraid of me rebelling and eventually becoming stronger than him. His reasoning for not teaching me a lot was that he would have me get enrolled in some academy in Konoha so that I will be integrated in and act as they did and not seem as advanced as I was. He even told me I would almost always have to conceal my chakra. He did however teach me about the people of Konoha, I knew information on anyone chunin or higher. In special cases I also knew some of the genin, if they looked to grow into powerful shinobi I knew about them. Father also educated me on the clans and which ones would be sending children to the academy. I knew a lot, father said I had to know the people in order to make bonds as to keep suspicion of myself.

Over head I can hear father walking towards the basement steps and then unlocking the door. "Mikasa I expect you have learned your lesson, two full days without food and water should have done you a little good." Orochimaru looked at me with his eyes that I despise so much and tells me to be up and ready to leave and attend the academy in Konohana. My eyes widen at that because I had not been expecting to leave so soon, I may dislike my father but I have never been permitted to leave the house other than to go in the backyard training grounds. We live in the middle of nowhere and are surrounded by tree's. I have never seen new places and it terrifies me that I will have to leave soon. What if there is even worse people out there. Father looks down at me and snaps "When I tell you to do something you do it immediately." I quickly respond back as not to anger him "I am ready whenever it pleases you, I have nothing of importance for this mission and await your orders, after all the less I have the less likely I will be identified." For one of the few times in my life Orochimaru smiled down at me. In that moment I was happy, he had approved of what I said. I got up and walked up the stairs and then followed him to his office where he began to give me the details of the mission.

"As you know the entrance age in Kohana is six, I have a family in Kohana that are civilians, they will be putting you through school there. They will act the part of loving parents that want the best for you. You will never communicate with them about their roles because they do not know you are my daughter. Your story is that as a child you ran away from an abusive father and were found on their trip to the land of water, this will actually occur because they will be in the area soon. After various research we found that they keep trying to have children but they can't so it is highly likely the plan will go well. They don't know exactly where your origins are though and if anyone asks you think you were born in the land of water. Your powers must be suppressed at all times and never reveal your sharingans. In order to make sure you get put in to a ninja school though you need to tell them things like 'It has always been my dream to be a ninja.' or 'I want to be a ninja so I can protect people in need.' After you are in I will not contact you until the Genin trials. In all that time I expect you to develop and created bond with as many people as possible so that no one will suspect you. Are we clear?" My head is spinning from how much he has told me but I nod my head and wait for him to continue.

"We are a little behind schedule so we will run to where they are and you will come crawling out of the forest bruised and bloody and make up a pitiful story and convince them to take you far away from here. They should make the decision to adopt you fairly quickly."

Like father had said we ran at a brisk pace until suddenly he lashed out at me and left several bruises and cuts on me. At first I was shocked but then I realized that father was making me like this so that the people would feel pity. "Now you are ready child, One last thing though should you ever need to contact me simply look for one of my snakes. I shall insure that there is always one in the forest near konoha, Simply say 'The snakes bites are not as painful as their venom' and I will send someone." Father gives me a stern look before continuing "Only use it when necessary we do not want to draw suspicion." I nod at father but have to hold back a groan from the pain of one of the bruises on my face. "Then go Mikasa." He states before seeming to disappear in thin air. I look through some bushes and see a couple sitting on a picnic blanket. They must be who I am looking for. I start to do a falling and limping run out of the bushes while sobbing slightly and act as if I just noticed the couple and fall to the ground trying to drag my body towards them while keeping a look of terror on my face.

The woman is beautiful with her dark brown hair in a bun with a sparkling pair of blue eyes. She is the first to come running to my aid. She kneels on the ground beside me. "Are you alright, kami you're covered in bruises and cuts, what's happened to you poor dear?" The man has moved next to his wife and is looking down with equal concern and suddenly I feel guilt at having to deceive such a kind couple. "My d-d-dad tried to kill m-me" I sob out. I continue to cry while saying in barely understandable language that my father has been abusive ever since my mom died and that I tried to run away but got caught. "When h-he caught me he beat me and said if I ever tr-tried to run away again he would make s-sure he would k-kill me." I begged for them to save me and take me away and in the one look the couple gave each other I knew they would take me with them. "It's alright sweetie" The man says in a sweet voice while stroking my hair. "We could take you to live with us, that is if you would be okay with moving farther away." I nod my head quickly and like a scared child saying I never want to come back and how that they must be my guardian angels come to save me. They hung on my every word and I had all I could do by now to suppress the guilt I feel at deceiving them. Guilt something I felt even if my father didn't. The man swept me off the ground and I winced slightly at the bruise he accidentally grabbed, he quickly moves his hand and asks if I am all right. I nod and hid my shock at the fact he cared that I was in pain. "Sleep little one" The woman says and I close my eyes and begin to fall asleep in the man's arms.

As I begin to fall asleep I eavesdrop on their conversation. "Is it really alright to take her with us?" Asks the man. "What else would we do leave her here, to die no less." the woman states. "We don't even know her name yet." The woman shushes the man by saying "We will learn it, we have a chance to have the child we have always wanted and we could be her guardians and maybe eventually parents. We can tell everyone she was living alone on the streets so we took her in. We would be saving her life and I know we will fall in love with her just as she will learn to love us." The man hums quietly before telling his wife "I could never deny you anything my love but now that the decision is made we must hurry back to the boat, the sun has already set and if we miss the boat we will not be able to go back to Konoha till next week so we must hurry." I end up falling asleep as they began to run to the boat they had talked about.


	2. Chapter 2

The gentle swaying of a boat and the smell of salt in the air is what I awoke to. It looks like I am in a small room on a boat, I can feel the bruises and cuts on my skin and I have to think for a while before I remember why I had them. Orochimaru had beat me in order to gain sympathy from the man and woman. As I look around the small boat room I am in, the first thing I notice is that there is only one exit but there are some boards that look weak from exposure to the salty sea air. I had two exit options if I needed them. It may seem weird but throughout the my meager six years I had learned it is always best to know how to escape a room quickly. After all you never know when Orochimaru was going to be in a foul mood.

As the boat gently sways I hear footsteps coming my way. I sit up alittle and put on my best confused and scared face. I watch as the woman from before walks through the door. She sees I'm awake and immediately calls her husband to come in with her. She walks over and gently sits on the edge of the bed and asks me what all I can remember. I do my best to act the part and whisper out "my father was trying to kill me and I-I ran and then I saw you and you saved me." At this point I have tears rolling down my face.

"shhh… calm down, it's going to be okay" The woman says with a reassuring smile. "My name is Kimiko Kasiko and this is my husband Hikaru Kasiko, we want to help you and we want to become your legal guardians so that you can have a new life." I look up at them with curious eyes and remember my purpose "I'm Mikasa Umm… I don't know my last name, I guess it will be yours?" I pretend to act like a thought just occured to me "Does this mean I could got to school, my dad never let me go" I look down at my feet with a nervous and somewhat skittish expression and say "I've always wanted to be a ninja, I heard they protect people and I guess I always wished I could do that."

Kimiko looks at me with slightly wide eyes "Being a ninja is dangerous, are you sure you want that after everything you've been through." She pauses before continuing "If you do we'll support you." Her husband, Hikaru, Reaches over to his wife's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. I try to put on my most confident expression and say "That's exactly why i want to be a ninja though, I want to protect those who can't protect themselves" I take a moment to think and decide I need to tug on their heartstrings, "Please mommy and daddy" I quickly glance down and say in a stutter "I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't m-mean to call you that" I quickly rush the rest of the sentence "It's just that you're so kind and that's how I always imagined a mom and dad to be, unlike what my father was to me." I feel a slight twinge of guilt at having to trick these people but I quickly suppress it.

Hikaru speaks up, "Sweetheart look up at me" I move my head up as he continues "If you want us to be your mom and dad we would love it, we know it wouldn't be biological but that doesn't mean we wouldn't love you like you were, We fell in love with you the first time we met and we just want what is best for you. Know the boat will be docking soon so we can go and see what it will take to get you enrolled in the ninja Academy and then bring you to our home." I am a little shocked at how easy that was but I make sure to keep it out of my expression as I jump up and down and then dive into their arms for a hug. It feels weird to me, father never gave affection like this and it just feels… Nice?

We leave the small room and head up some stairs to the deck of the ship and I look around excitedly and for once I don't have to fake my emotions, I've never seen this much land and birds. "We still have a while to travel before making it to Kohana, It's not all that close to the see" Hikaru says, Kimiko pitches in with a twinkle in her eyes "And I think I know something that will make you happy, We're being escorted there by ninja" My eyes widen and I wonder to myself why they need ninja to escort them. As if to answer my unspoken question Hikaru says " You see, my wife and I, well we are rather rich people and have a family business, we actually provide weapons and supplies to ninja's, so we get a lot of interaction with them, more so than the average civilian.

I look around and slightly feel around with my chakra in order to identify who the ninja's were. I see two, a man and woman that both have black hair, the women has red eyes as the male has brown. They are walking towards us and seem to be giving my parents a questioning look. Hikaru and Kimiko lead the way to them and we end up meeting in the middle. "Hikaru, Kimiko how great to see you" the male ninja says. My new parents respond back equally friendly and introduce me as their adopted daughter. The ninja's are curios to this and ask where I came from. Kimiko responded back that I was an orphan from the land of waves. The female Ninja soon pipes in with "Asuma it is rude to not even introduce ourselves", she gets lower so that we are at eye level and says "Hi, my name is Kurenai Yūhi and this is Asuma Sarutobi, we are ninja's from the village hidden in the leaves." I respond back in a happy tone " I'm Mikasa, and I'm going to be a ninja to one day." She looks at me with slight doubt in her eyes but nods along as she stands up. Her eyes had widen when they had seen mine, it must be the fact than they are a golden color, I hope she doesn't get suspicious. She casually says, "It's so unusual to see a person with gold eyes, in fact I've only ever seen one other." Asuma seems to understand what she is saying and looks down at my eyes. I wait a few seconds nervously before my mom changes the subject. It seem's she also knew what they were implying and didn't like it one bit.

My new mom looks at the two ninja's and asks if they're all ready to go before we leave. As we get moving my parents ask about how to get me enrolled in the academy. We end up learning that a new year starts in a month and that there is an entrance exam. It has five parts each worth 20 points, physical strength, chakra reserves, intelligence, speed and loyalty. The last one had me confused as where my parents because they asked what that part entails. Asuma explains "Well it's basicly 20 questions you get asked, it's really an assessment of where your loyalty lies and about the person's moral standing. In fact the grade you get doesn't actually count towards getting in. It's used to find your likelihood of success in this career path."

So lost in my thoughts it startles me a little when my new dad say's we've arrived. We first travel to the academy in order to sign me up for the entrance exam and then they take me to there store. It was closed while they were gone so they don't seem that surprised that there are several ninja waiting for them. They all seem curious about me and they all almost immediately notice my eyes but say nothing as they look back at whatever the other two ninja had mouthed to them. Hikaru loudly announces that the store is open and that they can come in and get anything they need. They file in and walk through the shelves filled with ninja gear. I walk over to a pile of semi sharp kunai with a few practice targets not to far away. Kimiko walks over and tells me they took non lethal kunai to make a little practice spot for kids aspiring to be ninja. I look up and ask "Can I try?" She looks at my pleading eyes and asks one of the ninja in the store if she would mind showing me how to throw a kunai. This women has purple hair and introduces herself as Anko, she is a little of to me, i can sense my father's chakra on her but I say nothing as she shows me how to throw the kunai and gets a perfect bull's eye.

I already know how to throw so when she hands me the kunai I decide I'll try somthing cool. I notice the other ninja seem to be staring at me so I decide that I might as well make this interesting. I count how many kunai are left in the little bucket and count eight. I quickly take two and throw them at once and throw them neither are close to the bull's eye but that's not what I'm trying to do so in rapid succession I picked them up and through two at a time until they were all gone and then look at the smiley face i made on the target using anko's kunai as the nose. I know I'm supposed to keep a low profile, but i just couldn't help but want to show off for my new parents, so I put on a bashful face and smile up at my parent's as I say "I drew a picture for you." I know I made all the ninja suspicious of me but I've decided I don't care about Orochimaru's plans anymore, I want my own life, I want to be free of him. I've only known my new parents for a few days but I think I love them, they were willing to take me in and they showed me love as I tried to deceive them. I can't do it, I can't. I will protect them no matter what. I can't let my father destroy Konoha because he would destroy them too.

"You did amazing Mikasa I'm so proud, You could do all that and you've not even begun training yet, I'm sure you'll make an excellent Kunoichi, I won't have to worry as much if you become strong enough" my mom beams. I love her, I love my dad and I've decided for them I will forsake my father. He doesn't love me, but these people do. I won't cause them pain. My mother bustles over to the cash register to help my dad. The other ninja's begin to pay and leave until Anko is the only one left, as she looks into my eye's I know she know's who my father is. As not to alarm my parent's she tells me that I need to be brought in for questioning by the Hokage. Before she can finish I look at with her with pleading eyes as I say "Please don't tell my parent's, I'll go for questioning but not know, Please don't tell them, I love them and don't want to see them hurt. Just come for me in the middle of the night wherever my new home is and I will go with you. Please I beg of you." By this point I am close to crying and i take a breath as I get ready to beg more Anko shushes me. My parent's are walking up behind me because everyone else has already left. my mom says "Do you need anything before we leave to bring our daughter home?" Anko quickly checks out before saying "I hope to see you soon" as she leaves. I understood the double meaning behind her words and get ready to leave and go home with my new parents.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the store my parent's walked me around town a bit before heading home. It was a beautiful house and I even have my own room all to myself, my parents said we would get me some more clothes and stuff tomorrow. After that we all pretty much went to bed, or at least my parents did, I was going to have a long night. Around 11:30 I heard a soft tap on my window and I went and opened it. Five ninja's were here, all in black cloaks with animal masks. I only recognized one because his hair color was a rather unique-ish gray that stood tall. He was the copy nin Kakashi Hatake. He seem's to be in charge as he says "The Hokage requests your presence." I nod and say "After you ANBU-Sama." He gets up and say's it's time to go, two of them flanked me and I had two in the back with Kakashi in front. He lept out the window and I followed until we made it to a tower that I presume the Hokage works in.

Hatake-sama holds out a blindfold and I take hold of it and go to put it on. I understand that since they don't trust me they don't want me to see the inside of the building. I start to get frustrated because in all honesty I don't know how to tie a knot. I try my hardest but can feel my cheeks reddening, besides I'm only six, I can't do everything. My father wanted me to be a weapon and time was lost so so of the more normal things fell through the cracks. I mutter in an almost inaudible whisper "I don't know how to tie a knot."

"What was that?" one of the anbu members said. I can feel my cheeks heating up even more as I repeat "I don't know how to tie a knot." I feel so embarrassed that I just want to hide but thankfully one of the anbu took pity on me and tied it for me. Before I can react I have been picked up and I can feel the air rushing by as we travel through the tower until I am set down. "You can take the blindfold of as soon as you hear the door close." I nod my head and wait to hear the door shutting behind him.

I reach my hands up to the blindfold and feel around the knot trying to get it undone. I try tice to get it off but then i decide that if I can't tie a knot how should I be able to get it off. I push the blindfold down until it is resting against my neck. I look around the dimly lit room and notice that all there is is a table and two chairs. The wall looks to be thick concrete except for a glass panel that seems to be a one sided view only. I sit in the chair facing the window and glance at the door and resign myself to however long I will have to wait.

For what seems like hours i sit in the chair but nobody comes. I can hear my stomach growl and can't help but wonder what's taking so long. Little did i know i was being watched. I groan as i realize that not only am i hungry but I'm so tired. They must be trying to make sure my guard is down. Another fifteen minutes pass before the door opens and a man walks in. I quickly go through the list of ninja i know about before concluding the man is Ibiki, the head of Torture and Investigation. He specializes in messing with minds. "Hello Ibiki-Sama" I say while staring into his eyes. If he's surprised I know his name he certainly doesn't show it. "Hello little Mikasa, you seem well informed so far may i ask why that is?" He asks the question and I pause as I wonder why he would outright ask me that, he likely already has his hunch but why start here. Why not just ask me who my father is. I decide to ignore it and take a deep breath before responding. "I know you're at least speculating who I am. So to answer your question I am well informed because of my father. In fact let me make this easy on you, do you mind if I just start from the beginning and tell you my story." Ibiki looks a little unnerved by my willingness to talk but he hides it well as he says "Of course." I take another deep breath before continuing "As you have probably already guessed my father is orochimaru. I don't know who my mother as though. I guess it is an Uchiha though, when i snooped around i found a picture of my mother and it fit the description of a typical Uchiha not to mention It's only logical because of…" I trail off as i try to decide if I should tell them about my eyes. Ibiki notices my hesitation so he tries encouraging me to continue. I look him in the eyes and ask in a very serious voice"may i show you something?" He nods his head slightly so as I continue to stare into his eyes I allow my own to turn red with my sharingans. He gasps slightly and I look down while deactivating my sharingans. "I decide to continue my story before i can change my mind "As my parentage is out of the way i will continue, my mother is dead, i never knew her but she bit her own tongue off and bleed to death so father could not force her to have more children. For six years Orochimaru raised me and taught me information on all of Konoha, He also taught me many basics but little jutsu. He raised me to be a weapon. He sent me here with my new parents my mission was to deceive them and get here and form as many bonds as possible leading up to his planning of destroying konoha."

Ibiki breaks my trail of thought as he asks" Why did you say it WAS you mission rather than it IS your mission?" I feel like he already knows the answer but I respond anyway "My new parents showed me love, something father had never given me. At first i did not understand it but I couldn't deceive my new parents when all they had shown me was kindness. If father invades it is threatening all of konoha including my mom and dad." I pause before adding in a deathly serious manner " If any harm where to come to them i wouldn't be able to live with myself. I will protect them with my life if that becomes necessary." We sit in silence for a few minutes before I say "and from there i got of the boat and you know the rest." My stomach growls loudly before Ibiki stands up and walks out into the hall before coming back with a plate of food. I look at it cautiously before i scarf it down. Halfway through i noticed i was being drugged so i quietly told Ibiki "It's not nice to drug people" and finished the plate as my eyes drooped shut and sleep overtook me.

Meanwhile as I was in deep drug induced sleep the hokage and Ibiki were meeting behind the glass. Ibik informed the Hokage about the interaction and then went on to say. "She seemed to be telling the truth, she was hesitant but I felt do dishonesty." He pauses before adding "I think it would be best if we monitor and have her be met daily and if she proves to be honest we change it to weekly meetings instead." The Hokage nods his head thoughtfully as he adds his input on the situation. "I believe we will put two tracker ANBU on her at all points, or at least till we learn where her loyalties lie. I do however believe her when she says she wants no harm to come to her parents. We will allow her to stay with them but I will do as you say and have daily meetings for the time being." The Hokage look in at the little girl knocked out in her chair. "We will tell noone about her, she is to be treated like any other citizen, we don't need two mistreated children, It's already bad enough naruto gets that treatment."

Ibiki nods before saying "The rumors have already spread about her odd eyes, We may not outright say it but they will already know." The Hokage sighed before giving the order to one of the ANBU to take her home and slip her into her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been six years since the night I was brought to be questioned. I went through a year of visits to the hokage personally after dark and five years of weekly visits. Hokage-sama seems to trust me well enough and to be honest i really look up to the man. He has always been kind to me, and normally doesn't ask about life with Orochimaru. After that first night I wasn't asked any more questions. Sure Hokage-sama told me if hed to talk about it I could but he never pushed. It was normally just questions about my day and polite conversation. Hokage-sama even had gotten me enrolled in the academy and tomorrow is graduation. I haven't said a word about Orochimaru since six years ago but I still remember how he plans to contact me once I'm an official genin. Tonight is my weekly visit with hokage-sama and I've decided that I will tell him. He has long since put faith in me. He did it on my third year in Kohana when he stopped having me constantly followed by ANBU and gave me the option to stop having to do my weekly visits. I however had grown to look up to him so i told him i rather enjoyed them and so we continued them.

Mom and Dad have never found out about my frequent visits with hokage-sama. I don't want them to worry. I only have one friend at the academy though, and it's naruto. My eyes tended to freak people out and when parents saw them they would tell their kids to stay away from me. Naruto seems to have the same issue but his is because of the nine-tails I don't mind though we've grown close because of how others treat us. He's almost always at my place with mom and dad making dinner. I remember the first time i met Naruto in person. He was sitting all alone at the academy as everyone was chatting away happily. Everyone excluded him so I decided to go talk to him. At first i was a little scared to talk to someone my own age but I covered it with a bold and kinda reckless statement. " I have no friends yet so you're my new friend, you're gonna walk home with me and my parents can make us snacks as we hang out." He looked so shocked but quickly put on a happy go lucky mask and agreed. Since that day we've been best friends, i even told him about my birth father. He told me about the nine tails. We talked for hours on end about everything. It's for naruto and mom and dad that i need to tell hokage sama about Orochimaru getting ready to contact me.

I hop out my window after changing into my back night clothes i use to help me blend in. I decide to run for a bit and cool my head before heading to hokage-sama. I absentmindedly run and finally get to the Hokage tower. I walk up the stairs to his room and knock gently before walking in. "I need to tell you something Hokage-sama" and before i know it i had told him everything about Orochimaru's promise to contact me. I had been so busy rushing to say everything before I realize another man is in the room. It's Kakashi, I hadn't seen him since the night he took me to hokage tower. I quickly back up and mutter out, "Sorry for interrupting Hokage-sama, I didn't even notice another in the room. Kami I'm an idiot." Hokage-sama looks down at me calmly and tells me it's alright. He then introduces Kakashi and I simply nod at the copy ninja. "I was actually just finishing up placing teams for all of our graduates. Now that I know he plans on contacting you I'm even happier I chose him as your sensei. I always knew you were holding something back and I'm glad you choose to tell me. For now when he does contact you I want you to act your part for him. It will help us if we can get a sneak peak on his plans ahead of time." I nod to Hokage sama and respond "I understand Hokage-sama, I'll be leaving you two to your conversation, sorry again for interrupting." I quickly exit the room and as soon as I'm outside I run back home. Me and Naruto had both graduated and are being put on teams tommorow. I really hope to be on the same team as him. I head into bed and fall to sleep.

I wake up bright and early the next morning and hop out of bed. I go downstairs and eat lunch quickly as my mom hands me a couple of lunch boxes, she made two so me and Naruto both have one. I run as fast as I can on the rooftops until I reach the academy and take my normal seat in the back so I don't have to have anyone behind me. As I sit the rest of the room starts to fill in as teams are called. "Team Seven… Mikasa Kasiko, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." I smile when Naruto was called but instantly feel nervous when Sasuke is called. He doesn't know I'm also an Uchiha by blood or that my father is Orochimaru. I don't want him to hate me because I was born from father forcing himself on my mother. We wait in the room as other sensei's pick up their teams while ours seems to take forever. Naruto sets an eraser trap up on the door as Sasuke seems irritated at having to wait. A few minutes latter I watch as Kakashi walks in and gets hit by the eraser. I watch as Naruto laughs as Kakashi tells us "My first impression of you is that I hate you." Naruto simply keeps laughing. He then tells us to follow him and once on the roof tops tells us to introduce ourselves and what we like, dislike and dreams and aspirations. He starts and basically tells us nothing. Naruto then goes on about Ramen. While sasuke says he plans to kill a certain someone. When it gets to me I calmly respond "My name's Mikasa, I like somethings and dislike others. I dream of my birth father's death and I aspire to be the head of the ANBU black ops." I purposely don't say what I like or dislike but don't really care if they know what I want to do with my life. With that Kakashi tells us to meet him in the morning and to not eat lest we want to throw it back up. I roll my eyes and ignore him as I head back home.


End file.
